Pure Stupidity
by Ce'Nedra
Summary: I wrote this a long time ago with my brother. read the title.


stupidity.html Note from Ce'Nedra: I wrote this a VERY long long long long time ago with my poor unfortunate brother. It's cheesy, it's incredibly random and just plain stupid. I found this on my computor couldn't help but laugh, so I'm putting it up in hopes that you'll laugh too! enjoy   
  
  
  
PURE STUPIDITY  
Disclaimer: all characters except Eric and Celes belong to watase yuu, we do not own these characters so don't sue us. All we can say is that this is really stupid.   
  
The seishi were sitting around at the palace enjoying a meal.Everything was going peacefully as long as Miaka was stuffing her face. Suddenly a girl with silver hair and green eyes appeared on their table. Alarmed, the seishi immediately went into battle mode to defend their miko, who was still stuffing her face. The stranger looked alarmed. "Hey, wait a minute! I'm not going to hurt you! And i won't ever touch Miaka if i can help it." she stated.  
"hey!" Tamahome shouted to defense of the still stuffing her face miko.  
"who are you and what are you doing here no da?" Chichiri asked.  
"Well," she started. "I'm Celes and I'm a fan fiction writer! I write about my favorite series and you're one of them!"  
"What is a fan fiction writer?" Chiriko asked. Celes looked at him thoughtfully. "Um, we write stories about anime series that we like and sometimes put them on the net." The seishi gave her a blank stare. Celes sweatdropped. "Anyway, i came here to ask you if i could use you in my story."  
"Well, it sounds kind of dangerous." Mitsukake said. "Course it is, but I'll make you a star!" Celes replied.  
Hotohori's eyes shimmered. "My beauty will be projected to the whole world!"  
Everyone sweatrained. "What if we say no?" Tasuki asked. "Um, I'll use you any ways!" celes responded.  
"Che, women." tasuki replied. "I was hoping you guys would be nice and gentle with me, it is my first time after all." Celes finished.  
The seishi exchanged glances, then tasuki burst out laughing. Celes turned deep red. "NOT THAT FIRST TIME YOU SICK HENTAI!" she shouted at him. "it's my first time writing a fanfic".  
ERIC: that's pretty obvious. man, your intro sucks.   
CELES: shut up brother, or I'll stick your head so far up your...  
ERIC: Whatever, just get off of the stupid intro and get on with the story.  
Celes sighed. she sat down on the table and whipped out a handy dandy laptop. "all right, let's get on with this." Celes grumbled as she disappeared back into her room and the seishi were left to undergo their fate.  
* * *  
It was a warm day and Chichiri was fishing with his shirt off. ERIC: ahem, celes...... CELES:oh, fine.  
It was a warm day and Chichiri was fishing with all his clothes ON.   
CELES: Happy?  
ERIC: yes. we don't need any more hentai girls in this world.  
CELES: hmph. Anyway...  
The seishi weren't sure why he fished, considering he never caught anything. They figured it was sheer persistence. Actually, Chichiri was too stubborn to give up, plus he really liked fishing. Suddenly his line tugged. Excited, he reeled up the line and was disappointed to find nothing. " Want to catch fish, do you boy?" Said a talking fish with legs that had appeared next to him.   
"Hey, a talking fish no da!" Chichiri exclaimed in all his utter drool over cuteness.  
ERIC: *rolls eyes*  
"That's fish GOD to you. I'm the god of all fish. We have taken pity on you and have decided to grant you the power of catching fish!" Fishgod said.  
ERIC: fishgod? power of catching fish?  
CELES: it's my story and it's supposed to be complete nonsense.  
"REALLY NO DA!?" Chichiri exclaimed happily. Fishgod just smiled and disappeared. And that is how Chichiri started catching fish instead of just sitting there looking cute.  
  
ERIC:that is the worst fanfic I've ever read. CELES: and you could do better?  
ERIC: Yup. move over and let me have a crack at it.  
Storm clouds loomed dangerously over the palace. It looked like there was going to be another large storm. Complements of the beautiful and talented Soi, of course.  
CELES: that's it, stop right there. you are not using Soi.  
ERIC: why not, i think she's pretty. you got to write your pathetically dumb nonsense story so i get to write mine. CELES: all right.  
She was in a pissed of mood because of Tomo, as usual. He had weaseled his way up to Nakago way too many times and today it just irked her even more when he went of following him like a sick puppy. She was planning on blasting him into dust. Nakago came up and kissed her neck. "don't be angry, my love. You know it's you I'll always love."  
CELES: oh, get a room. ERIC: I'm not using me, I'm using Nakago. CELES: might as well be you. ERIC: are you jealous?  
CELES: EEEEWWWWW! you're my brother! that's just... EW!  
ERIC: i meant that Soi just loves me and Chichiri couldn't give a rats rump about you.  
*fighting is heard in the distance as all seishi mentioned look at each other.*  
"I don't think i like fanfics" Chiriko said. " hai no da. i do catch fish no da!" Chichiri said  
"yah, because fishgod granted you the power of catching fish!" Soi snickered.  
Chichiri turned red. *Soi and Chichiri start fighting*  
"Well, that was stupid" Nuriko said. All seishi nodded their head in agreement.   
~FIN~  
Authors note: we were extremely bored and decided to write our first nonsense fic about our favorite series. Celes(that's me) has always written serious fics so it's a little bad for a first attempt at humor. Eric(that's him) is just Eric and that explains his part in writing the story. Email us at to tell us if you liked it or not, no flames and constructive criticism is always welcome. ERIC:next time i write the authors note. CELES: whatever.  
  
Ce'Nedra's note: Well, you lived through it, so be a good person and write a review! no flames please. 


End file.
